Kamisama Kiss - Broken Past
by GoddessMoka -A.H
Summary: Set a couple years into the future...You wander through the streets, the rain pouring down on you, your freezing but know that no one will take you in, your a 'stray' yokai, feared by most of people in the town. What will happen when you pass out and wake up in place you didn't know with a very attractive fox yokai...read and find out.
**Chapter 1 - In The Rain**

 **(Your P.O.V)**

You stumbled down the street, the cold rain finally consuming your body, you shivered and decided to sit down on a bench. Lightning struck in the distance, you stared at the flash, mesmerized. Thunder soon followed causing you to jump slightly, your ears twitching, you were a neko yokai and feared by mostly every person, everywhere you went people would stare in fear except for the children who looked on with curiosity. You let out a small sneeze while groaning, "I'm gonna get sick" another sneeze came from you as you got back up, you had nowhere to go but really didn't care, you had to find shelter somewhere. Your visions blurred while you continued to walk, a tall figure was walking towards you, he had beautiful white hair and bright purple eyes with a hint of grey. That was all you saw before collapsing to the ground. Darkness surrounding you, "please help" was your finally thought.

 **(Tomoe's P.O.V)**

I walked down the street, I was taking a walk when it began to rain. I groaned slightly irritated that my clothes were getting soaked. I was close to the shrine by now, until I stopped walking, there in front of me was a neko yokai, she looked lost and cold, she was walking my way before she began to fall. I rushed over to her before she hit the ground, she was shivering and only in a floral and strapless dress. I supported her with one arm as I skillfully removed my jacket and wrapped it around her...I know it was soaked but at least it would keep her slightly warm. I picked the girl up bridal style and begun to carry her towards the shrine. By the time we got there is was close to dinner time so I brought her to my room, removing the wet clothing that stuck to her body, as I did this I couldn't help but stare at her perfect (S/C) skin, my face began to flush a light pink, I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I grabbed a warm, thick blanket and covered her with it. I then began to undress myself, changing into a dry pair of clothes. I walked out to the kitchen where Mizuki and Kurama sat at the table. Them both having a competition to see who can drink more Saki, I began to cook dinner for everyone.

 **(Your P.O.V)**

Your nose twitched slightly, you opened one eye and then the other looking around the mysterious room. It was surprisingly clean, your eyes traveled until you spotted your dress hanging over the back of a chair. Your eyes widened in shock as you pulled the blanket up, revealing your exposed body. You only hand on your bra and underwear. A blood curdling scream ran throughout the house as you began to freak out. "W-What the fuck, I'm n-naked!" you yelled out as two boy ran into the room along with a girl, a fourth person casually walked in too. Another scream came from your lips as you pulled the blanket over your body. "Get out now!" your voice was muffled slightly as everyone stared at the white haired fox yokai. "Tomoe what the hell is a girl doing half naked in your bed!?" you heard the girl scream. You peeked your head out of the blanket only to blush maroon red, as the red headed man stared at you along with the weird snake man...their eyes held curiosity yet some other emotion you didn't quite understand. "I found her walking down the street when she passed out so, I brought her here" he responded. "Why is she half naked and on your bed?" the girl questioned again, "she was wet so I undressed her" he shrugged, like it was nothing. You were pissed, you stood up and walked over to him, a deadly look in your eyes. You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level, "what the hell is wrong with you, do you honestly think it's okay to see me naked while I'm unconscious!?" you growled slightly before realizing you were still half naked. You blushed slightly while burying your face in his chest.

 **(Tomoe's P.O.V)**

The girl rushed to me, at first I thought she would punch me or something with the murderous glint in her eyes, but it shocked me a little when she pulled me towards her face, both just inches apart. she was clearly pissed but her whole mood changed when she realized she was still half naked. Her face flushed red as she buried her face into my chest. I sighed slightly while taking off my jacket for a second time and wrapped it around her small body. (A/N Don't worry if you don't have a small figure, neither do I but your beautiful just the way you are) Her face was still flushed, she grabbed the sides of the jacket to fully cover herself as she took a step back. she growled slightly but still said thank you as Nanami dragged her out of my room. Mizuki and Kurama looked at me with perverted looks as they moved to either side of me. "So~" Mizuki dragged out, "how'd ya get a pretty girl like that half naked and in your bed?" Kurama added after as they both nudged each shoulder. Blue flames surround my body as the jumped back, before they could question me farther I left the room. "She is so beautiful" I thought as I walked back to the kitchen. A couple minutes later Nanami and that girl walked into the room, fully dressed this time, "what's your name?" Nanami asked. "I'm (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)" I choked a little when she said that, she has quiet the reputation.

 **(Your P.O.V)**

You laughed slightly at the fox's reaction, Tomoe, you think his name was. "Are you okay fluffy, you choked a little bit" you smirked, "oh revenge is so sweet" you thought as he stared at you with a slight glares. Nanami, your new friend, looked at you, to Tomoe and then back at you, with a nervous smile. Tomoe walked over to the two of you, placing a plate of food in front of each of you, "t-thanks" you whispered, knowing he could hear you. "Damn now I feel bad" you stood up and walked out of the room to find Tomoe. You spaced out and walked aimlessly down the hall, just thinking random things, when you opened up Tomoe's bedroom door, what you saw shocked you. He stood only in boxers, his toned body exposed. You couldn't help but think inappropriately while staring at his brood shoulders, porcelain skin, thin body and beautifully defined muscles. You felt your face heat up as you looked down, "T-Tomoe" you whispered as he turned to you and smirked, "yes (Y/N) do you need something~" he purred, he walked up to you pinning you to the wall as he shut his door.

 **(Author's Note)**

How do you guys like it so far, shall I continue it?


End file.
